


Choices

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth needs to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 31 December 2006  
> Word Count: 169  
> Prompt: August 2006, wine  
> Summary: Elizabeth needs to make a choice.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Website: http://www.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions…anyone else must ask first…Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Vidal, Maura Tierney, Alex Kingston, or Laura Innes. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.

 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask, really not comfortable with this whole situation.

"Liz, this is your choice. I'm making you the meal you want for your birthday. You choose the menu, which also means you choose the wine." She sounds so patient, despite having to deal my paranoia.

"You know what I like, Kerry," I reply, trying to wheedle my way out of this decision. "Why can't you just surprise me with a meal you know I'll like?"

"Because, I have other ideas I'm planning to surprise you with for your birthday," she purrs in my ear.

"Oh…"

"I'll tell you what," she says, pressing a light kiss to my temple. "Pick out a bottle of wine that looks good and I'll base the meal around that. Will that make it easier for you?"

"Much!" I reply with a broad grin and pull her close for a proper kiss. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

"Yes, but I like hearing it anyway."


End file.
